Something There
by iheartbosco
Summary: A new paramedic shakes things up. Bosco Angst and Romance!
1. Default Chapter

Kim is driving and Carlos is busy looking at his hair in the mirror.   
  
Carlos: Hey you think that this is a gray hair, right here? Maybe it's just blonde.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Carlos: It's just that I think this is a blonde hair, but I just want to make sure it doesn't look gray.  
  
Kim: Maybe it is just is a gray hair.  
  
Carlos :In MY head? No, no way, not a gray hair. It's definitely blonde.  
  
Kim: Blonde!  
  
Carlos: Yeah! From the sun. You know the sun? Your hair can change in the sun.  
  
Kim: Right, Carlos.  
  
Carlos: We've been in the sun a lot lately.  
  
Kim: Whatever you say Carlos.  
  
Carlos: Yeah whatever you say.  
  
There is a slight pause...  
  
Carlos: So the new chick is hot. I mean like smoking hot. You think she has a boyfriend?  
  
Kim: Chick? Her name is Angela.  
  
Carlos: Yeah, whatever. Do you think she has a boyfriend? Think she'd let me take her out. Show her around New York? Show her around my apartment? Specifically my bedroom. If you know what I'm saying?  
  
Kim: I know what you're saying. And no, I think this girl has more self respect for herself.  
  
Carlos: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
Flash to Bosco and Faith. Bosco is driving and Faith is looking out the window.   
  
Faith: So did you go have drinks with Ty last night?  
  
Bosco: No the wuss backed out. Said he was tired.  
  
Faith: So what'd you do?  
  
Bosco: I went out with the guys on Edward. Caught up with a girl I know.  
  
Faith: Wake up at her place?  
  
Bosco: Is that all you think I do is get laid?  
  
Faith: And arrest people.  
  
Bosco: Well, no, for your information I did not wake up at her house. We did not sleep together.  
  
Faith: Oh she said no?  
  
Bosco: No we just opted to talk.   
  
Faith: Talk?  
  
Bosco: Yeah. We just talked.  
  
Faith: You JUST talked?  
  
Bosco: Yeah, we JUST talked. You don't think I can hold a decent conversation.  
  
Faith: Now Boz, honestly we've known each other for a pretty long time. I KNOW you can't hold a decent conversation.  
  
Bosco: That's harsh Faith.  
  
Flash to Doc and a new paramedic. She is attractive, about 5'5 She is in shape and has medium length blonde hair. Her name is Angela Fisher.   
  
Doc is driving, and Angela has her head leaned back and her eyes closed. They ride in silence until a call comes on the radio.  
  
Radio: Adam 55-3 respond to a MVA on Arthur and Ninth.  
  
Angela: My first call.  
  
Doc: Don't get too excited.  
  
Angela: Adam 55-3.Arthur and Ninth.Responding.  
  
Doc flips on the lights and they make their way to the accident.  
  
Flash to accident scene. Faith is looking in the window of an old Nissan. There is a man complaining in the car. Bosco is leaning against the RMP a couple feet away. The second victim is on the phone.  
  
Faith: Boz this guy says he can't move.  
  
Bosco: Oh Jesus. It was just a fender bender. I don't even know why we're here. The guy just kissed his bumper. I bet he already called his lawyer.  
  
The second victim gets off the phone and walks over to the RMP.  
  
2nd Victim: How long is this gonna take? I have a meeting that I have to get to.  
  
Bosco: Don't get your panties in a wad. We just have to ask you some questions. Write a report.  
  
As Bosco begins taking the report, the bus shows up.  
  
Bosco: It's about time.   
  
Doc gets out first. He heads to the side where he gets his bags. Close behind is Angela who hasn't really looked at what happened. She is behind Doc as he walks up the scene.  
  
Doc: What seems to be the trouble?  
  
Bosco: The jagoff in the beat up Nissan is complaining of neck pains.  
  
Bosco does not notice the new paramedic. And she does not notice him. Angela goes into the car from the passenger side and Doc takes it from the driver side. He begins to work on him.  
  
Doc: Why don't you look over the other guy? I got it from here.  
  
Angela complies. She gets out of the car and finally looks around, taking it all in. She does this while Bosco finally takes a good look at her.  
  
Bosco: ANGELA?  
  
Angela: Bosco?   
  
Bosco: I didn't know you were a paramedic.  
  
Angela: I didn't know you were a cop.  
  
The second victim gets more irritated than what he was before.  
  
2nd Victim: Are you two finished playing high school reunion? Can we finish this damn thing?  
  
Bosco: Why don't you pipe down?  
  
This is not the same Bosco she saw last night. Last night, Bosco was sweet and soft-spoken. Today's Bosco was tough. She didn't know what to take of it. Maybe he just did it for the job.  
  
Angela: Sir what's your name?  
  
2nd Victim: Chris Stewart.  
  
Angela: Well Chris do you feel any pain in your neck? In your back? Anywhere?  
  
Chris: No. Just a pain in my ass. I wanna get out of here.  
  
Angela: Well I'm just gonna have to take your blood pressure. You can question him while I do this.  
  
Bosco went on asking his questions, while Angela looked over Chris. Doc and Faith had loaded the other victim into the bus and now Doc was just waiting for Angela to finish. While Chris signed a release form, Angela turned and smiled at Bosco. Bosco felt a chill down his spine.   
  
For the first time he didn't just want to sleep with a girl. And this just wasn't any girl. She was a hot girl. A very hot girl. But Bosco found his attraction towards her to be more than just sexual. It was more intimate, more personal. He couldn't believe how fast he fell for her.  
  
Doc: We should really get this guy to the hospital, Angela.  
  
Angela: I'll be right there.  
  
She turned again to Bosco. He was just like every jerk she had ever met before.   
  
Angela: Good seeing you again.   
  
Bosco: Um...Yeah.  
  
Angela: Well...I'll see you around then.  
  
Bosco: Yeah.  
  
Angela turned and jogged to the bus as Bosco looked on. Faith was watching from a distance ready to crack up. Bosco had looked like such a little boy talking to Angela. Yeah Faith caught her name. Faith thought it was a little rude that no one introduced them. She was the only one there that didn't know Angela properly.  
  
A couple hours after the MVA scene at the firehouse. Carlos, Kim, Angela, Doc, Jimmy and DK were around the table. Carlos was making eyes at Angela, while she tried to ignore him. Doc, Jimmy, and Kim had the newspaper split between them DK was getting up.  
  
DK: I'm gonna go take a nap before it gets crazy.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah allright.  
  
Angela got up really annoyed when Carlos was trying to quietly flirt with her.  
  
Angela: So Doc, you know Bosco pretty well?  
  
Everyone at the table looked up. Carlos looked a little mad.  
  
Carlos: Bosco?!  
  
Angela: Yeah, he's cute. You know him, Carlos?  
  
She really just said it so that maybe Carlos would leave her alone.  
  
Jimmy: Bosco is a little twit.  
  
Kim: You know Bosco isn't that bad.  
  
Jimmy: You would know. Mustang Sally.  
  
Kim: Shutup. I'm serious. You're right Ang, he's cute. And he's kind of funny.  
  
Carlos: Funny? No, Bosco is just a dick. He's not the best guy for a girl.   
  
Doc: Like you are?  
  
Jimmy: Ouch shot down. You seriously cannot be interested in Bosco.  
  
Angela: Maybe. We've been running into each other for the past week. All over. First the convenience store, then down the street, once at the movies.   
  
Kim: What? So you think it's like destiny or something?  
  
Angela: No. Not destiny just...weird.  
  
Carlos gets mad and walks out of the room.  
  
Jimmy: What's up with him?  
  
Kim: He's got a crush on Angela.  
  
Angela: Like it wasn't obvious?  
  
Doc: Carlos would go for any girl.  
  
Angela: That makes me feel good.  
  
Doc: That's not what I meant. I'm gonna go restock the bus.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah I think DK got it right. Good night.  
  
Doc and Jimmy go leaving the two girls alone.  
  
Kim: You really like Bosco?  
  
Angela: No. I just wish Carlos would stop flirting with me. It gives me the creeps.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Flash to the 55th precinct locker room. Faith is changing and Bosco is coming out of the bathroom.   
  
Faith: So where exactly do you know this new paramedic from?  
  
Bosco: Lots of places. She was the one I was telling you about.  
  
Faith: The talker?  
  
Bosco: You make her sound bad.  
  
Faith: I saw her. Not exactly the same type you go for, Boz.  
  
Bosco: Don't make her bad.  
  
Faith: Yeah it makes her good.  
  
Bosco shoots Faith a dagger look. Ty and Sully walk in just then.  
  
Faith: Long day?  
  
Ty: To be ended with a long night. Anyone wanna go out for drinks?  
  
Bosco: Yeah I'm up for it.  
  
Ty: What about you Sully?   
  
Sully: I'd rather get drunk in front of the TV then you losers.  
  
Ty: Oww. Faith?  
  
Faith: No I really should get home before Fred falls asleep.  
  
Ty: Looks like it's just me and you then Boscorelli.  
  
Bosco: Maybe not.  
  
Ty: Did you hear anyone else say they'd come?  
  
Bosco: Maybe we should ask some of those bucket boys.  
  
Faith laughed knowing Bosco wanted to score with Angela. Bosco shot her another look. Ty and Sully look at each other like maybe they missed something.  
  
Ty: Yeah I guess. What like Jimmy and Carlos?   
  
Bosco: I was thinking more along the lines of Angela.  
  
Sully: Who's Angela?  
  
Faith: New paramedic.  
  
Ty: Yeah? She cute?  
  
Faith: I think Bosco already called dibs.  
  
Bosco: I did not call dibs.  
  
Ty: So she's cute right?  
  
Bosco: You can't talk to her.  
  
Ty: Dibs.  
  
Ty and Bosco say bye to Faith and Sully before heading to the firehouse. When they get there, Doc is walking up the stairs followed by Carlos.   
  
Ty: Hey! You guys wanna come out?  
  
Doc and Carlos turn around.  
  
Carlos: Definitely. Just gotta get changed.  
  
Ty: What about you Doc?  
  
Doc: No thanks.  
  
Ty and Bosco follow Carlos and Doc up the stairs. The firefighters were sitting around the table, talking and laughing. Bosco didn't see Angela anywhere.  
  
Ty: Hey! Anyone wanna come out? Get a couple of drinks?  
  
Jimmy: Can't. We're still on shift. Kim and Angela are upstairs, they're off, ask them.  
  
Bosco quickly looked up the stairs. He went up not saying anything to the pathetic bucket boys. He heard talking and stopped. But Carlos was right behind him and ran into him.  
  
Carlos: Why the hell'd you stop?  
  
Angela walked to the top of the stairs. She was just wearing a sports bra. Bosco just stared at her. She had the most amazing set of abs he had ever seen. That wasn't the only thing he was looking at.  
  
Angela: What are you doing here?  
  
Bosco: Uh...  
  
Carlos: We're going out. You should come. Kim, how 'bout it?  
  
Kim: Yeah I just gotta call my mom.  
  
Angela: What? Check to see if it's OK with Mommy?  
  
Kim: No she watches Joey, my son.  
  
Angela: You have a son?  
  
Kim: Yeah I'll be right back.  
  
Kim leaves to call her mom. Angela pulls on a shirt while Carlos dresses. Bosco just stands in a corner not doing anything.  
  
Bosco: So..you gonna come?  
  
Angela: I don't know. Probably not.   
  
Carlos: Come out with us.  
  
Angela: Nah. Thanks though it's really nice to be thought of.  
  
Angela heads down the stairs where the bucket boys all ohed and ahed when she came down.  
  
Walsh: Oh wow, Angela street clothes.   
  
DK: You look hot.  
  
Jimmy: I don't know personally I like the uniform.  
  
Walsh: You know what they say about uniforms.  
  
Angela: Hey calm it down boys. You are the hero firefighters. With those smokin' uniforms. I can't wait when you come back from a fire and are all hot and sweaty. Talk about sexy uniforms.  
  
They all laughed. Everyone took a liking to Angela really fast.   
  
Jimmy: Ty went downstairs. He is waiting for you guys to go out.   
  
Angela: Who's Ty?  
  
She went down anyway after saying bye to the guys. Outside all she saw was a tall guy. He wasn't facing Angela.  
  
Angela: You must be Ty.  
  
Ty turned around. He didn't see much the girl that was talking to him was in the dark. But he could tell she had a nice body. Angela saw a little more of Ty. She saw enough to change her mind about tonight anyway.  
  
Ty: Yeah I'm Ty and you are...  
  
Angela: I'm Angela.  
  
Angela walked up closer to him. Now he saw her. She was cute. Bosco and him weren't that close but he would hate to get on Bosco's bad side.  
  
Ty: So you ready to party?  
  
Ty did a sort of dance with his arms as Carlos was coming down the stairs. He had heard what Ty had asked and at the same time as Angela was saying yes, Carlos was saying, "She's not coming."  
  
Angela: No I changed my mind.  
  
Carlos thought that tonight he could talk to Angela. Make her see his good side. But know he wasn't only competing with Bosco, but it looked like he'd be competing with Ty, too. Bosco and Kim came down and they all walked to Haggerty's together.  
  
Ty: So where are you from, Angela?  
  
Angela: California.  
  
Ty: From California to New York? Why'd you come here?  
  
Angela: Just needed a change, you know?  
  
Carlos: Yeah I know what you mean.  
  
Angela was walking with Ty and Carlos was right on her tail, but far enough to be able to check out her ass. Kim was in front of them. And Bosco, who seemed to be pissed and hurt, was lagging behind.  
  
Angela: So Ty how long have you been in New York?  
  
Ty: Born and raised.  
  
Angela: I would've loved to live here my entire life. So Kim are you and Jimmy dating?  
  
Kim: Jimmy is my ex husband.  
  
Angela: Really. Joey's dad?  
  
Kim: Yeah.  
  
They made small talk all the way to the bar. When they got there they all loosened up. All of them except for Bosco who sat at the bar drinking beer. The rest of them had sat down at a table. Angela had been flirting with Ty and he had been trying not to flirt back. Carlos was trying to impress Angela by playing drinking games with Kim. They were both losing to a couple they caught up with there. Their names were Bobby and Alex.   
  
Kim: You guys are kicking our ass.   
  
Alex: It's real easy cuz you two suck.  
  
Carlos: I do not suck. I'm just taking it easy. I would hate to embarrass anyone.   
  
Ty went up to get another pitcher. He waited for it and sat and talked to Bosco for a while.  
  
Ty: So are you feeling Angela, because you haven't said a word since we left the firehouse?  
  
Bosco: What? You think if I liked her I'd be sitting over here. I'm just getting away from you losers.  
  
Ty: It was your idea to invite them. I'm just trying to have a good time. Why don't you come sit with us?  
  
Bosco: You didn't understand what I said?  
  
Angela had been watching from far away. Even though Bosco was like a million jerks she met before she couldn't help but have a soft spot for him. And when he all of sudden left Ty at the bar to go outside, she followed him. When she opened the door to leave Bosco was just sitting on the curb. She walked up next to him and sat down.  
  
Angela: What cha doin' out here? The party's inside.  
  
Bosco: I wasn't having a lot of fun.  
  
Angela: Well come in Boz. I'll make sure you have fun.  
  
What was she doing? She had been in tons of relationships with "Boscos" before. For a while it'd be good. The sex was always great. But then eventually all the "Bosco" wanted to do was have sex. And if she didn't give it to him he'd get really angry sometimes even hit her. But this Bosco, there was something about him. Sure he had all the characteristics of a jerk, the bigotry, hot headed, cocky, but there was something else he had that other jerks didn't have. And it was right then that Angela decided she wanted to know what it was.  
  
Bosco: No I think I'll go home.  
  
Angela: Yeah home sounds nice right about now. 


	2. Closer and closer

Bosco did not understand this girl. The first couple times they met she seemed interested. Then earlier today it seemed like she really didn't care. Then all the flirting with Ty and now she wanted to go with him?  
  
Bosco: What?  
  
Angela: I'm just saying I'd really rather sit at home and watch Sports Center then getting drunk with those guys in there.   
  
Bosco: You watch Sports Center?  
  
Angela: What like you think it's forbidden for girls or something?  
  
Bosco: No.   
  
Angela: Well I'm gonna go get my jacket. Then we'll go to your place.  
  
Bosco: Allright.  
  
Angela went back inside and said bye to everyone. Kim couldn't believe that she was actually going home with Bosco. Angela didn't say she was, but everyone knew that's why she was leaving. Angela thought that her and Bosco's relationship would just be a friendship. She wasn't falling for him and didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. All she wanted to know was what he had that other jerks like him didn't have. What set him apart? She walked out of the bar and followed Bosco to his car.   
  
Bosco: This is it.  
  
Just what she expected a vintage Mustang. Maybe there wasn't anything different about him. She was definitely PMSing. She kept changing her mind about Bosco. They rode to his apartment in silence. She kind of felt uncomfortable. Like maybe she shouldn't be there. She just stared out of the window and waited. He parked on the side of the street and they got out. He led her up. She noticed that he held the door open for her and that confused her. She hoped he didn't expect sex or even a kiss. Cause he wasn't getting it. Not from her. His apartment was nice enough. Masculine. He put the keys on a table by the door.  
  
Bosco: You want a beer?  
  
Angela: Actually do you have coke?  
  
The last thing she wanted was to get buzzed enough that she might do something. He headed into the kitchen while she waited in the living room. In the kitchen Bosco thought about why she was here. He knew that sex was out of the question. Something about her made him know what she wanted. But right now all he knew was what she didn't want. She flirted, but not enough to want sex. Maybe just a kiss? He went back into the living room with two cokes. He put them on the coffee table and turned on the TV.   
  
Bosco: So Sports Center?  
  
Angela: It's 12:14. Sports Center is over.  
  
Maybe she did want sex.  
  
Bosco: So you want to watch something?  
  
She grabbed the remote out of his hands and turned the TV off. They sat in complete darkness.  
  
Angela: No I don't want to watch anything.  
  
Oh she definitely wanted sex. Bosco moved in. He was getting his chance. Ty might've gotten some flirting but he did not get what Bosco was in for. In the darkness Angela didn't notice Bosco's face coming at her. He was so close to her that when she talked the lips touched.  
  
Angela: Let's just talk.  
  
Oh my God. His lips were so soft. Oh dear lord. She had to contain herself. But he was so cute. God who was she kidding he was hot. The cutest guy she had ever seen. But that wasn't enough. No it wasn't he had to be kind, and funny, and be good with kids. Oh what was wrong with her? She didn't feel that way about him. But now in the dark with the most beautiful man ever it was hard not to feel anything. Bosco was stunned. Talk?! Right that's exactly what he wanted to do right now. He was looking forward to bragging rights with Ty. He really didn't understand this girl. He backed up, but noticed that she didn't.  
  
Bosco: Right. Talk.  
  
Angela: Yeah talk.  
  
Where the hell was this sexual tension coming from? She did not feel that way. She wanted to talk. Maybe later she'd kiss him. But no, no she wouldn't. She had to leave. To go. But she wanted to know about him. And that wasn't the only thing she wanted to know. She wanted to know how great a kisser he was. She wanted to know what he did after sex. What he did during it. What was wrong with her? They sat in silence for a while.   
  
Angela: OK so this isn't gonna work. I'm just gonna leave. Sorry. Thanks for hav--  
  
Bosco: I thought you wanted to talk?  
  
Bosco got up and turned on the light. He opened both the cokes and sat on another chair. He really wanted to talk. He had only ever really talked to Faith and he wanted to be able to talk to someone else. He just wanted someone else. Someone other than Faith, who treated him like a kid. Maybe Angela would be that someone. He wished she'd be that someone.  
  
Angela: Yeah. OK let's talk.  
  
And they did. They talked for hours. Went through 10 cans of coke. They had so much caffeine running through them that sleep didn't even seem to be an option. They talked about sports, their jobs, lots of things. Nothing too personal. They laughed a lot. When Bosco got up to get another soda he came back to find Angela gone. But she wasn't gone. Just in the bathroom.  
  
Angela: Too much soda.  
  
She said when she came back. She sat down and yawned. They talked a little more, but it was obvious the both of them were getting tired.   
  
Angela: It's cold in here. Do you have a blanket or something?  
  
Bosco: Yeah I'll go get it.  
  
When he came back, she was sleeping. Bosco couldn't help but notice how different girls looked when they were sleeping. He hadn't seen a lot of them sleeping without seeing them naked first. In fact he couldn't think of any. He put the blanket over her and for a second was tempted to kiss her. Just a peck on the forehead. But he couldn't even bring himself to do that. Instead he put the soda in the trash and went into his bedroom. The next morning Bosco smelled bacon. He had to think a while before he remembered that Angela had stayed the night. He went out in his boxers to find Angela in the kitchen. She was listening to the radio and dancing. She flipped around and saw Bosco staring at her.  
  
Angela: Hey sleepyhead. You sure can sleep.  
  
Bosco: What time is it?  
  
Angela: Almost 11. You didn't have anything in your fridge so I went out and got some food. Eggs and bacon, my specialty.  
  
Bosco: It smells good.  
  
Bosco walked into the kitchen and poured himself some of Ang's store bought orange juice. She shimmied over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Angela: Good morning.  
  
It took Bosco by surprise. He just smiled back. They sat down and enjoyed breakfast. It was good. Eggs were easy enough to make. Angela had woken up in the middle of the night and didn't know where she was. When she figured it out, she took off her bra and pants and fell back asleep. She felt really comfortable at Bosco's place. In the morning she got up and went out for breakfast. They ate breakfast in silence. Angela couldn't help but notice Bosco's jaw when he chewed. Sexy.   
  
Angela: Sports Center at eleven.  
  
Bosco: Let's bring this to the living room.  
  
And they did bring their breakfast in front of the TV. They watched and ate until it was over.  
  
Angela: There is no way I'm gonna have time to go and shower before work. Can I use your shower? I'll be fast.  
  
Bosco: Yeah go ahead. I'll clean up in here.  
  
Bosco went in and took a shower after Angela. She put on the same pants from last night. And just took a shirt from Bosco. They both got ready fast.  
  
Bosco: Ready?  
  
Angela: Yeah.  
  
They walked downstairs and to Bosco's car. Bosco couldn't believe that he didn't sleep with her and yet it was the one of the best times he had alone with a girl. With anyone for that matter. Bosco parked and they both got out of the car. Ty had been rounding the corner and saw all of this. So did Kim who was looking from the firehouse. Bosco and Angela hugged said goodbye and went their separate ways. Ty ran up to catch up with Bosco.  
  
Ty: Hey Boz wait up.  
  
Bosco: Hey Ty.  
  
Ty: Hey Ty? What you say that like you didn't score?  
  
Bosco: I didn't.  
  
Ty: Right and you just left with her and gave a ride to work b/c you're a gentlemen.  
  
Bosco just walked away. A first. He walked into the locker room and began putting on his uniform. Back at the firehouse Angela was humming "I touch myself". She walked past the bucket boys without saying anything to go change. When she was alone she started singing.   
  
Angela: When I think about you I touch myself. Oh O Oh. I don't want anybody else. Oh no oh no.  
  
Kim: You sing--  
  
Angela let out a scream before Kim could even finish.   
  
Angela: Holy shit, Kim. Talk about early heart attack. Damn you scared me.  
  
Kim: Sorry easy target.  
  
Angela: So sorry I cut you off. Please finish.  
  
Kim: I was just asking if you were singing about Bosco? When you think about him you touch yourself.  
  
Angela: Bosco?! No the song was on the radio I was just singing it. Stuck in my head.  
  
Kim: Right? I can't help but notice but aren't those the pants from last night? And that looks a lot like an NYPD shirt.  
  
Angela: So you can't repeat pants? And I'm just trying to show my support. We DO have to work with them.  
  
Kim: And is Bosco your personal taxi? How do you explain that one?  
  
Angela: I don't  
  
Kim: C'mon you can tell me.  
  
Angela: Tell you what?  
  
Kim: I know Bosco's a good kisser. But what is he like in...  
  
Angela: Whoa wait what?  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Angela: Bosco's a good kisser?  
  
Kim: Right like you don't know.  
  
Angela: I don't know. How do you know?  
  
Kim: Oh. Are you and him like more serious? I just thought that you just messed around.  
  
Angela: So did you mess around with Bosco?  
  
Kim: No.  
  
Angela: Then how do you know he's a good kisser?  
  
Kim: Um...It's just...Look Ang it was a long time ago. It didn't mean anything. Are you guys like serious?  
  
Angela: Yeah. Seriously friends. That's it. Yeah I slept at his house but that's just it. I slept. Nothing more.   
  
Kim believed her. Angela finished getting ready and went down to watch TV.  
  
Doc: Hey Angela what are you doing? We got a call.  
  
Angela: Sorry. I'm coming.  
  
Angela went down to the bus. She saw Bosco and a girl cop get into an RMP. Bosco waved and Angela smiled at him. In the RMP Faith just looked at Bosco. So that was who Ty was talking about. She should've guessed it. Bosco had walked into the locker room with Ty hurrying to catch up saying something about Bosco getting laid. Well what a surprise. Add another one to his list Faith thought.  
  
Faith: So you have fun last night?  
  
Bosco: More than I expected.  
  
Faith: So you didn't expect to have sex?  
  
Bosco: No.  
  
Faith: Are you two dating or what?  
  
Bosco: What the hell are you talking about Faith?  
  
Faith: That paramedic.  
  
Bosco: What about her?  
  
Faith: You slept with her. I want to know whether you're going out with her or it was a one-night stand.  
  
Bosco: I swear is that all anyone thinks I do?  
  
Faith: I think we went over this.  
  
Bosco: Right and arrest people.  
  
Faith: So...  
  
Bosco: I didn't sleep with her.  
  
Faith: So then what was Ty talking about?  
  
Bosco: I don't know.  
  
Radio: 55 David. Respond to 10-29 domestic disturbances at 462 5th street apt 2c  
  
Faith: 55 David. 462 5th street Apt 2C.  
  
Bosco flipped on the lights and pushed down the accelerator.  
  
Flash to Doc and Angela, who is still humming I touch myself. They had already taken care of their other call.   
  
Doc: What is that?  
  
Angela: Where?  
  
Doc: No what song are you humming?  
  
Angela: Oh you know... When I think about you I touch myself.   
  
Doc: I never understood that song.  
  
Angela: Well I think it's about masturbation. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I touch myself.  
  
Radio: Adam 55-3. Respond to police assistance. 462 Fifth Street Apt 2C  
  
Doc copied Bosco, turning on the lights and pressing the accelerator. When they got to their location they both jumped out of the bus. Doc led the way up the stairs. As they got closer they could hear a baby crying and a woman screaming. Doc opened the door. The scene was a mess. A man was lying on the ground with blood all over him. The screaming woman was sitting next to him. Bosco was looking on as Faith tried to calm the baby down.  
  
Screaming woman: Oh I didn't mean it. Please. Don't die. I love you baby. Please I'll take it back.  
  
Doc: What happened?  
  
Bosco: The guy hit her and she attacked him with a steak knife.  
  
Angela: A steak knife?   
  
Doc and Angela quickly made their way to the victim. They checked for a pulse, but found none.   
  
Doc: How long since she stabbed him?  
  
Bosco: When did you stab him?  
  
Screaming woman: I don't know. I can't remember. I'm sorry.  
  
Doc: This guy is dead. He's freezing. It's been a while.   
  
Angela quickly got up to check on the baby. Doc called it in. Bosco walked over to Faith and Angela.  
  
Bosco: She allright?  
  
Angela: Yeah. Maybe just hungry.  
  
Faith: Well I guess I'll arrest her then.  
  
Faith walked over to the woman who was then being looked over by Doc to ask some questions.  
  
Bosco: Hey.   
  
Angela: Hi.  
  
Bosco: My partner thinks we slept together. So does Ty.  
  
Angela: Kim thinks so too. What's your partner's name?  
  
Bosco: Faith.  
  
Angela: We never got introduced.  
  
Bosco: You don't really need to know her.  
  
Angela: Just you?  
  
Angela put the baby back into the playpen and walked over to the screaming woman, Doc, and Faith with Bosco.  
  
Angela: Faith?  
  
Faith: Yeah?  
  
Angela: I'm Angela.  
  
Faith: I know. Nice to meet you.  
  
Angela: Properly.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
An hour later the scene was cleared. Doc and Angela were back in their bus and Faith and Bosco were back in their RMP.   
  
The rest of the day Angela and Bosco did not meet up again. At the end of the shift Bosco dressed out quickly hoping he could give her a ride home.  
  
Sully: In a rush Bosco?  
  
Bosco: Yeah  
  
He said as he flew out the door. Angela had already changed out but was talking with the bucket boys. She was hoping to give Bosco some time to give her a ride.   
  
Jimmy: So did you sleep with Bosco?  
  
The rest of the firefighters quieted down. They all knew the hotshot cop Jimmy was talking about. They just couldn't believe that their Angela would fall for an ass like that one.  
  
Angela: Why don't you just make a sign for the Empire State Building?  
  
Jimmy: So you did?  
  
Angela: No I didn't.  
  
DK: But you would?  
  
Angela: Oh my god. I am not talking about this. Good night boys.  
  
She walked downstairs and wondered if it was Kim that told. But her better judgment was that Carlos had said something. Bosco was waiting for her out there.  
  
Angela: Hey. You could've come up.  
  
Bosco: No thanks. We don't exactly get along.  
  
He was motioning towards the engine meaning the firefighters. Angela had just thought about how she didn't want to spend another night alone in New York.  
  
Angela: You wanna eat?  
  
Bosco: Sure. What do you feel like?  
  
Angela: I know. But it's a surprise.   
  
Bosco: A surprise? Should I be scared?  
  
Angela: Terrified. I'm gonna cook for you.  
  
Bosco: Cook?  
  
Angela: Yeah.  
  
Bosco: No way You cooked breakfast I'll cook dinner.  
  
Angela: Actually I'm not feeling quite so hungry anymore.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Bosco: My place?  
  
Angela: Definitely.  
  
On the way there they told each other about their days. Crazy criminals and diabetic chocolate lovers. When they got to his house Angela got the drinks this time. Beer. Tonight they talked about more serious things. Old relationships, high school. And when Angela fell asleep she fell asleep in Bosco's bed. They woke up next to each other. And Angela had to admit that she liked waking up to him.   
  
She finally figured out what Bosco had that other jerks didn't. He cared. She could tell. The way he covered her and didn't take advantage. She was starting to fall for him. She didn't understand that. That morning was the same only their breakfast was cereal and Angela had a change of clothes.   
  
They were early for work so they just stood by the car talking about what they would change about their lives. Bosco said he'd change his past and Angela didn't press on. She knew it was too soon to open old wounds. Angela said she'd change the fact that she didn't go to college.   
  
Saying goodbye was more awkward. They both wanted more than a hug. But they settled for it.   
  
Around four Doc and Angela took lunch. They went to Drew's where they found Sully, Ty, Faith and Bosco. Bosco and Angela both still weren't satisfied with their goodbye. After getting introduced to Sully, Angela sat down next to Bosco. Everyone noticed the tension between them, but no one said anything. Only glances were passed. The group ate and told Angela the craziest things they'd had been called for. But Angela's mind was still on the cute cop sitting next to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. And Bosco couldn't stop thinking about her.   
  
She got up to use the bathroom and when she got out of the crapper Bosco was waiting for her. They just stared at each other. All along their friendship had just consisted of talking and now they both wanted more. Only they didn't know what each other was thinking.  
  
Bosco: I was just waiting.  
  
Angela: Yeah. I was just going.  
  
Their laughter broke the tension a little.  
  
Bosco: So...  
  
Angela: Maybe we should go to my place tonight give the scenery a little change.  
  
Bosco: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Angela: Yeah.  
  
Quiet. They were both resting on opposite parts of the wall. But know Angela couldn't take any longer. She moved into Bosco. They moved in unision. Her hands rested on his chest and his wrapped around her face. They leaned in.  
  
Bosco: What are we doing?  
  
Angela: I don't know but it feels so right.  
  
Closer and closer and... 


	3. The Cause

Doc: Angela we have a call.  
  
Doc stood at the entrance of the hallway staring. Was he really seeing what he was seeing? Bosco and Angela's arms went to their sides. She lifted her hand towards his chest.  
  
Angela: smiling and whispering I guess another time.  
  
Bosco couldn't say anything. He just watched her go past Doc who had the most surprised look on his face. But Bosco didn't notice he was just looking at Angela. Angela was already sitting in the bus by the time Doc caught up to her.  
  
Doc: So you and Bosc--  
  
Angela just waved her hand. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. She had been so close. The rest of the shift they could only think of each other. Bosco had remained quiet and Angela kept zoning out. At the end of the day Angela quickly walked out of the firehouse. She knew Doc would never tell what he saw but she still couldn't bear looking at the bucket boys. She waited for Bosco by his car. Then Faith walked by Angela.  
  
Angela: Hey Faith! Where's Bosco?  
  
Faith: I don't know. He left before me.  
  
Then Faith noticed that the car Angela was leaning on was Bosco's.  
  
Faith: Maybe he's waiting for you in front of the firehouse.  
  
Angela hadn't thought of that. She went but she couldn't find him there. She even went upstairs, no cops there. When she made her way back to the car she couldn't find it. It wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere. Bosco had left without her.   
  
Bosco was driving fast. Even faster than usual. When he got home he grabbed a beer and watched Sports Center. But after a couple of minutes he turned it off and went to bed.  
  
Angela walked home. It was a long way but she had a lot to think about. Maybe Bosco was just like all the other jerks. He obviously didn't care if he ran off like that. She could just imagine him hiding in the shadows until she left his car and could drive away.   
  
When she got home she took a shower and lay down. She didn't want to do it but she did. She just cried over one more jerk. But Bosco was different she thought he was more than that. But apparently he wasn't. He knew he could have her now, but he didn't want her. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Bosco and Angela both woke up late in their own apartment. Angela got up to wash her face. It was sticky from all the crying last night. But it was no use b/c when she turned off the water she started crying again. She was tempted to call in but wasn't going to let the asshole get to her that much. Instead she changed and headed off to work early.  
  
Bosco was pissed. He didn't eat breakfast. He didn't do anything. He sat down in front of the TV watching an infomercial about knives. He fell back asleep after a couple minutes it was the only thing he could do b/c it took his mind off of Angela.  
  
Angela walked into the firehouse an hour early. She head straight for the bunks and fell asleep.  
  
Bosco ran into the locker room. Late, what was new? But Faith noticed that he looked really tired. Like he hadn't slept in forever. He was probably out with Angela. Faith wondered why Angela was with someone like Bosco. Yesterday Angela seemed really nice, like the girl next door. She loved Bosco but she knew that he wasn't the best thing for a girl like her. Boz didn't exactly treat his girlfriends the greatest.  
  
Doc was patting Angela on the arm.  
  
Doc: Angela wake up.  
  
Angela: waking up What?  
  
Doc: What are you doing? You have to get changed.  
  
Angela: Sorry. I guess I fell asleep. Sorry.  
  
Doc: Yeah Lieu said you were here an hour early. Are you OK?  
  
Angela: I'm fine. I'm just gonna get dressed. I'll be right down.  
  
Doc: OK  
  
Doc still couldn't help but notice that she was a little upset. He wondered if it had anything to do with Boscorelli. He didn't like to get into anyone's business, but he knew that Bosco wasn't exactly St. Andrew. Angela was back down in a flash. She sat down at the table and picked up the paper. Doc usually didn't get involved but now he could really tell that something was bothering her.   
  
Doc: Hey Angela do you want to talk?  
  
Angela: About what?  
  
Doc: Anything.  
  
Angela: Well I can't really think of anything to say.  
  
Angela wondered if it was that obvious that she was sad. She thought she was doing a good job of hiding it. Carlos came running in.  
  
Doc: You're late.  
  
Carlos: I don't see Kim anywhere.  
  
Doc: She's in Lieu's office and this is about you not her.  
  
Doc wondered if Angela would talk to Kim more. After all they were both girls. And if it was a problem with a guy then it'd definitely be easier to talk to Kim. But then he'd have to tell Kim what he saw. He didn't want to do that. Kim came out of Lieu's office and greeted Angela.  
  
Kim: Hey Ang.   
  
Angela: Hey Kim. How are you?  
  
Kim: You know.  
  
Doc: Hey Kim can I talk to you?  
  
Angela: thinking Oh that's exactly what I need. For Doc to spread the news that I'm not happy. I never took him to be like that. Maybe he just wants to talk to her about why she was talking to Lieu.  
  
Kim and Doc walked downstairs.  
  
Kim: What's up?  
  
Doc: It's Angela. I think something is wrong and I think maybe you could talk to her. You two seem to be close. I just don't want to intrude and you and her have a more personal friendship.  
  
Kim: Sure. What do you think is up?  
  
Doc: I don't want to say.  
  
Kim: Well now you have to.  
  
Doc: It's just I don't want to go spreading rumors.  
  
Kim: C'mon Doc you can't be perfect all the time.  
  
Doc: I'm not trying to be perfect, I'm just trying to look out for her.  
  
Kim: Allright I'll talk to her.  
  
Carlos came down and saw Angela all alone. But he wasn't interested anymore. Not after Ty said that he thought that Bosco and her slept together. There was no way he was going after Bosco's sloppy seconds. Even though she was hot.  
  
Carlos: Hey what's up?  
  
Angela remained quiet. Maybe she hadn't heard him.  
  
Carlos: I said Hey what's up?  
  
Angela: What? Oh sorry. Nothing.  
  
No he definitely wasn't interested anymore. She was a slight whack job.  
  
Angela: Well something.  
  
Oh that's great that's all Carlos needed was to hear how this girl was depressed.  
  
Angela: Bosco's an asshole.  
  
Carlos: Well you slept with him  
  
Angela: I did not.  
  
Carlos: Yeah you did. Ty told me.  
  
Angela:mad Yeah cuz Ty saw the whole thing. In fact he taped it for us. So if you want to see the tape, just ask.  
  
Whoa. She definitely didn't sleep with him.  
  
Carlos: Allright so you didn't sleep with him.   
  
Angela: You said he was a dick. You were right. Maybe I should've of just went out with you.  
  
Carlos couldn't believe his ears. Was it really gonna be this easy? He flashed a smile at her. And she already regretted saying it.  
  
Carlos: flirting Well you still have that opportunity.  
  
Angela: God are all guys assholes in New York?  
  
Jimmy came in just then.  
  
Jimmy: No just Carlos.  
  
Carlos: Hey and Bosco.  
  
Jimmy: Well that goes without saying.  
  
Angela: You know I don't know what's wrong with me. Like I didn't get enough warning about him.   
  
Jimmy: Did you hook up with Bosco?  
  
Angela: NO! And thank God.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah well Kim is downstairs said she wanted to talk to you.  
  
Angela: Oh Just great. Thanks Jimmy.  
  
Angela walked down knowing just what to expect. Kim wanted to "talk". Doc probably told her everything he saw. That's another asshole to add to the list she thought. Kim was leaning against the wall waiting. Angela put on her fakest smile.  
  
Angela: Hey Kim. You wanted to talk? I hope you're OK.  
  
Kim: Actually I wanted to talk about you. Are you allright?  
  
Angela: sighing Yeah. I'm just great.  
  
Kim: OK I so know you're lying.   
  
Angela: Look nothing happened Doc just walked in at the wrong moment. I'm fine.  
  
Kim was confused.  
  
Kim: What are you talking about?  
  
Angela: Right like he didn't tell you.  
  
Kim: Doc didn't tell me anything, just that he was worried about you. What exactly didn't he walk in on?  
  
Angela: I guess it just looked like Bosco and I were gonna kiss.  
  
Kim: But I thought you were just friends.  
  
Angela: Well it really doesn't matter anyway. B/C now we are not even that. We are nothing. And I hope I never have to see him again.  
  
Kim: What happened?  
  
Angela: Last night he didn't come. I waited and waited and he didn't come.  
  
Kim: OK whoa you are gonna have to be more specific.  
  
Angela: Last night I waited by his car. But he didn't come. Then Faith said he might be waiting by the firehouse but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. When I went back to wait by his car, it was gone.  
  
Kim: Did he know that you wanted to meet after work?  
  
Angela: No...  
  
Kim: Look I'm not Bosco's biggest fan, but it sounds like you're overreacting and sometimes when you really like someone you overreact.   
  
Angela hadn't really thought she was overreacting. But now that she thought about she was. Crying b/c he left when they weren't supposed to meet in the first place. Kim was right. Had Angela really liked Bosco that much? Sure she found out that he was nice and he made her laugh. She had a good time with him. And she was definitely attracted to him.   
  
Angela: Yeah. I don't know.  
  
Kim: Bosco isn't as bad as everyone makes him seem. I mean he gets along great with Faith and she's really nice. That's gotta mean something.  
  
Doc comes down the stairs.  
  
Doc: C'mon Angela.  
  
Angela: Do we have a call?  
  
Doc: Yeah.  
  
Angela: Bye Kim. Thanks. I'm gonna really think about this.  
  
Kim: We can talk later if you want.  
  
Angela followed Doc to the bus as Kim walked back upstairs. They got in and Doc put the bus in drive.  
  
Angela: Thanks for asking Kim to talk to me. I really needed that.  
  
Doc: No problem I was just worried. You seemed a little upset.  
  
Angela: About what you saw yesterday...  
  
Doc: You don't have to explain yourself.   
  
Angela: I just don't want you to think that I always do that kind of stuff on the job. I just got carried away. I'm sorry.  
  
Doc: It's OK. We were on lunch. Don't worry about it.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly enough. Angela apologized to Carlos who seemed like he never heard anyone say sorry to him before. She had really felt accepted by the guys and Kim at Camelot. They were all surprised she apologized to Carlos too. But Angela didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and even though it seemed that Carlos didn't have feelings she knew he did.  
  
With Bosco everything wasn't so great. He was having a horrible day and all day long Faith tried to get what was bothering him out of him and that didn't make him feel any better. Bosco sulked all day. Even in the locker room at the end of shift he was throwing things around. He left without saying anything to anyone. Faith ran to catch up with him. She caught him right before he was getting into his car.  
  
Faith: Hey Boz, You have to tell me what's wrong with you.  
  
Bosco: I don't have to tell you shit.  
  
Faith: What the hell is wrong with you Bosco? Yesterday you were all happy and in a good mood and today...  
  
Bosco: Look Faith nothing is wrong with me. I just wish you would leave me alone.  
  
Faith: Look is it that girl, Angela?  
  
Bosco: Don't fucking talk to me about her.  
  
Faith: It is her.  
  
Bosco: YellingYeah so what if it is. It's her Faith. She's ripping my heart out. Is that what you want to hear?  
  
Faith: If it's the truth. Bosco, I just want the truth.  
  
Bosco: pissed You want me to tell you the truth. The truth is that I really like this girl and I wanna run away before she finds out what a jerk I am.   
  
Faith: Have you ever thought that maybe the thing to do is not be a jerk?  
  
Bosco: Look Faith I told you the truth now just leave me alone.   
  
Bosco got into his car and drove off leaving Faith alone.  
  
Angela walked out of the firehouse. She had decided that if Bosco was meant to be then it would happen. She still had tears in her eyes though. But from the Bucket Boys making her laugh.   
  
Faith saw Angela wiping her eyes and wondered if she was upset with Bosco.  
  
Faith: yelling across the street Hey Ang!  
  
Angela heard her name but didn't know where it was coming from.  
  
Faith: OVER HERE!  
  
Angela: Oh hey Faith.  
  
They met each other in the middle of the street.  
  
Angela: Where do you live? Maybe we can share a cab.  
  
Faith: Umm...No I just wanted to talk.  
  
Angela: Oh is everything OK?  
  
Faith: Yeah with me everything's peachy. It's just with Bosco things aren't so great.  
  
Of course. Angela hadn't thought that Bosco might be going through something.  
  
Angela: concerned Is he OK?  
  
Faith: I've never seen Bosco act like this?  
  
Angela: What? Like what?  
  
Faith: Look I just think you should really talk to him. Like soon.  
  
Angela: Like tonight soon?  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Angela: What about though?  
  
Faith: About you.  
  
Angela: About me?  
  
Faith: Yeah he's really hung up about you.  
  
Angela: Oh...Well thanks Faith. I'm gonna go over tomorrow though give him some time alone.  
  
Faith: Allright. I guess I'll see you around.  
  
Angela: Yeah. Bye Faith  
  
Faith: Bye  
  
Angela took a cab home, she was tired and didn't want to walk. She thought is was really nice of Faith for the heads up. She wondered if she should go tonight. She told the cabbie to turn around and head for Bosco's.  
  
She was really nervous and anxious. She didn't know what to expect. She hadn't seen Bosco since their almost kiss. She was really starting to fidget. She paid the cab driver but stood outside Bosco's apartment building forever. He might not even be home. But his car was parked on the other side of the street. It was now or never. She went up to the stoop and buzzed for his apartment. He didn't answer. She buzzed again. Nothing. She kept buzzing until she knew he'd answer.  
  
Bosco: over intercom and annoyed WHAT?!  
  
Angela: nervous Umm...Hey! Sorry about that. It's me. Angela.  
  
It was silent.  
  
Angela: It's just that...well...I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk...Or I don't know...Are you OK?  
  
Still silence. Angela waited a while but there was nothing she turned to leave but then Boz came to the door.  
  
Bosco: Hey  
  
Angela: Oh hi. I thought...  
  
Bosco: Yeah I know sorry.   
  
Angela: Can I come up?  
  
Bosco: You better not.  
  
Angela: Why? Is there another girl up there?  
  
She was playing but begged that there wasn't.  
  
Bosco: No. It's just ...No Yeah you can come in.  
  
Angela followed Bosco up.  
  
Angela: I didn't really think there was someone else up here.  
  
Bosco: Oh I know. But you wanted to come in.  
  
Angela: Yeah.   
  
They sat in silence.  
  
Bosco: Do you want something to drink?  
  
Angela: No thanks. I'm good.  
  
It was really awkward. They didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
Bosco: Look I'm kind of tired.  
  
Angela: Yeah I'm kinda sorry I came.  
  
That stung Bosco.  
  
Bosco: Look I'm not saying you have to leave.  
  
Angela: Allright.  
  
There was a pause that seemed to last an eternity. Angela had just about had enough.   
  
Angela: Bosco I like you.   
  
Bosco: You're allright too.  
  
Angela: Oh God shut up! You know what I mean.  
  
Bosco just looked at her.  
  
Bosco: Allright.  
  
Angela: Allright? Oh you've got to be kidding.  
  
Bosco: What do you want me to say?  
  
Angela: I don't know. Lie to me, tell me you like me too.  
  
Bosco: You think I would be lying?  
  
Angela: I don't know what to think except I should've known better than to fall for someone like you.  
  
Bosco: Someone like me?  
  
Angela: Yeah. Someone like you.  
  
Bosco: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Angela: It means that you can't even express your feelings. I know you like me too. And that whatever the hell it was at the restaurant was the most sincere thing you've ever been through. And I know you don't want to deal with it b/c it scares you. And God forbid, big bad Boscorelli get into anything that scares him.  
  
Bosco: yelling You're right. It does scare me. You happy? I don't want to like you or have anything to do with you b/c you scare me. B/C whatever we would have would be temporary until you found out what an asshole I was.  
  
Angela: You think I don't you're an asshole? I know Bosco and I am still here. I'm still standing right here.  
  
Bosco: Yeah but you'll leave, eventually, you'll go. Just like everyone else. And then I'm all alone again with no one but beat cop fucking Faith who I am just waiting to see go out of my life too.  
  
Angela: surprisedGod Boz...I don't know what to say.  
  
Bosco: Don't say anything. Just leave now not later. I'm sicka gettin' hurt.  
  
Angela: I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Bosco: If you stay you will. Just get out. Please just leave.  
  
Angela turned and headed for the door. Her hand was on the doorknob. She turned the knob as Bosco watched. There goes another one. And it hurt.  
  
But she didn't leave. She never even got the door open.  
  
Angela: No I won't go.  
  
Bosco: What?  
  
Angela: Bosco I want to try. I want to be here. I just want to try.  
  
Bosco: Try what?  
  
Angela: Try this. I want to be someone for you. I just don't want to leave you.  
  
Bosco: So you gonna stay forever?  
  
Angela: I don't know. I want to be a friend first and foremost. I just want to show you that some things are worth the risk of being hurt.   
  
Bosco: I don't think so.  
  
Angela: But Boz it's true. Everyday you go out on the job and there's always a possibility that you may get hurt, maybe even that you might die. But you still go, everyday. You take that risk. Life is like that too. You have to take risks.  
  
Bosco inhaled deeply and sighed it out. He looked up towards the ceiling and then rolled his head and looked at the floor. Angela didn't know what to think. Now it meant more then just a relationship. Now she wanted to show him the beauty of risk. If only he would let her.  
  
Angela: Bosco, I can't promise that you won't get hurt, but I can promise that I'll be there if you do, if you get hurt. I want you to let me be here for you. I want you to let me care.  
  
Bosco: What if I hurt you?  
  
Angela: You won't hurt me if you don't want to.  
  
Bosco: You don't me.  
  
Angela: I know you care more then you let on.  
  
Bosco: You will be here for me.  
  
Angela: And you will be here for me. It's give and take.  
  
Bosco: Give and take? This means alot, you know? You not leaving.  
  
Angela: smiling I know.  
  
Bosco: So give and take it is.  
  
For the next couple of months there was alot of giving and taking. But more importantly there was a bond that was being formed. An unbreakable bond. Whenever Bosco had a problem he went to Angela and when she needed to talk she went to his house. But they hung out too, when nothing was wrong. They'd watch games on TV and throw popcorn at each other during movies. While it was apparant to everyone who saw them together, Bosco and Angela did not realize how hard they were falling for each other.  
  
Angela: laughing Right Sapp is is not all talk he could tackle your ass to the ground Doherty.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah but that's just cuz he outweighs by two Carlos's.  
  
Carlos: When did I get into this conversation.  
  
The bucket boy group were all assembled around the table. They had a couple minutes til the end of their shift. They had been talking about whether or not the Bucs could repeat the SuperBowl.  
  
Angela: Oh and what about Lynch. Damn that boy's got some punch in him.  
  
Doc comes upstairs. He looks serious.  
  
Doc: Uh..Ang...  
  
Angela: What's wrong?  
  
Doc: It's Bosco. 


	4. It's Bosco

Angela was quiet the entire way. She had dressed out and called a cab. Kim came with her for support.  
  
Kim: So did he say it was bad?  
  
Angela: He didn't know.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent. They walked into Mercy and saw Ty and Sully.  
  
Angela: Is he OK?  
  
Sully: They have him in surgery now.  
  
Angela: Surgery. Oh my God. What happened?  
  
Sully: We don't know exactly just that he got shot.  
  
Angela: Surgery?  
  
Sully: Yeah just to get the bullet out.   
  
Angela: Where'd he get hit.  
  
Sully: Not sure. I'm sure it's nothing serious.  
  
Angela: Where's Faith?  
  
Sully: We haven't seen her since we got here.  
  
Angela paced around.  
  
Angela: This will probably take awhile you can go Kim.  
  
Kim: You sure?  
  
Angela: Yeah you have Joey to worry about. Go.  
  
Kim hugged Angela.  
  
Kim: I'm sure he'll be just great.  
  
Kim left. Faith came in with a women. She was an older lady.  
  
Faith: Hey Ang. You doing OK?  
  
Angela: Yeah. Where'd he get shot.  
  
Faith: Uh the stomach. Angela this is Bosco's mom, Rose.  
  
Angela thought this was a sucky way to meet Bosco's mom.  
  
Angela: Hi Rose. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Angela.  
  
Rose: Yeah, I've heard about you.  
  
Angela: Oh.  
  
Nurse Proctor came up.  
  
Faith, Rose, and Angela: How is he?  
  
Proctor: Still in surgery. But he's doing good. You have nothing to worry about.  
  
Angela: How much longer? Where'd it hit?  
  
Proctor: It'll be any minute now. And it didn't hit any major organs. He's gonna be fine.  
  
That was very reassuring. Ty and Sully left for awhile and then came back in civvies. By that time Bosco was out of surgery and doing just great.  
  
Angela: to Dr. When can we see him?  
  
Dr: Well he's a little groggy right now. But you're more than welcome to see him. Just one at a time.  
  
Rose went in first. Then Faith. Angela sat and talked to Ty while she waited to see him.  
  
Angela: So who shot him?  
  
Ty: I don't know. He was a robbery suspect, took a tip jar at a convenience store.  
  
Angela: A tip jar? That's only a couple of bucks. Why would he chase after him?  
  
Ty: You know Bosco, ain't no crime to small.  
  
Faith walked out of Bosco's room and up to Angela.  
  
Faith: Hey.  
  
Angela: Is he doing OK?  
  
Faith: He's tired but fine.  
  
Angela: Maybe I'll wait to talk to him. Let him rest.  
  
Faith: No, he wants to see you.  
  
Angela walked into his hospital room. Bosco's eyes were closed. So she just pulled a chair over and sat by his bed. Seeing him there, he looked like crap. He had bruises all over his face. All she wanted to do was hold him and rock him and tell him he was allright. She grabbed his hand. He stirred. He was asleep, Angela didn't blame him. Poor guy. Angela stayed the night at the hospital. At around 10 am the next day Bosco woke up. Angela was in the chair next to his bed flipping through a Newsweek.  
  
Bosco: groggilyAng?  
  
Angela: Good morning, Boz. How do you feel?  
  
She poured him a glass of water and helped him sit up.  
  
Bosco: Like shit.  
  
Angela: laughing What do you expect?  
  
Bosco: Not this. What happened?  
  
Angela: You don't remember?  
  
Bosco: No  
  
Angela: You got shot. A guy stole a tip jar and you chased him. Faith found you in an alley. You were all beat up. The bullet went through your vest.  
  
Bosco: Did he get away?  
  
Angela: Yeah.  
  
Bosco: Damn it.  
  
There is a pause.  
  
Angela: Boz...  
  
Bosco: What?  
  
Angela: beginning to cry I was so worried. I thought...  
  
Bosco: I'm fine what are you crying about?  
  
Angela: Bosco I just thought...I don't know, I guess I just thought the worst you know. I mean when Doc said your name I thought...you got shot and...  
  
Bosco: I did get shot.   
  
Angela: I just thought you'd died. I thought I'd meet your mother at your memorial service.  
  
Bosco: That's what you thought about? And why are you crying you didn't meet my mother at a memorial service, you met her in a hospital.  
  
Angela: Boz you could've died.  
  
Bosco: But I didn't. So stop crying.   
  
Angela: How does that not bother you? You could be zipped up in some body bag in the morgue right now.  
  
Bosco: Will you listen to yourself? Jesus, I am not dead. I am alive and I'm gonna be OK. I understand you were scared but it's over now. We all know what's gonna happen. I'm fine.  
  
Angela wiped her eyes and looked at Bosco. She smiled. Then the doctor came in.  
  
Dr: Oh Mr. Boscorelli, up? How do you feel?  
  
Bosco: Allright.  
  
Dr: That's good. I'm sure Angela's already told you that the surgery went fine. We have the bullet. I can get Nurse Proctor to bring it to you if you want it.  
  
Bosco: Uh, no that's OK  
  
Dr: Understandable. Now Mr. Boscorelli, we were able to take the entire bullet out and thankfully it didn't hit anything major, so you're fine in that standing. But I'm afraid that you are suffering from a couple of bruised ribs, so there will definitely be some pain. We already have a prescription waiting for you that will help with that. Unfortunately there is not alot we can do for the discomfort that you will be feeling, from the surgery and the ribs. You have a signigicant amount of bruises and a couple of cuts and scrapes. The swelling in your lip should go down by tomorrow. I'm guessing you'll be out of here by tomorrow. We're just gonna keep you overnight again to make sure you're all stabalized, steady. Then it'll be bed rest for a couple weeks, desk when you get back to work.  
  
Bosco: Great.  
  
He said with sarcasm. Angela smiled a little thinking of Bosco lying in a bed all day. Right. She wouldn't be surprised if he left the hospital tonight to look for who ever did this to him.  
  
Angela stayed in the hospital with Bosco until she had to leave for work. And then she checked on him everytime they made a run to the hospital. The fourth time she went in Bosco was trying to sit up. She walked up and helped him. Bosco thought that Angela smelled like every women should smell. It wasn't flowery or strong, it was just so...He didn't even know, she just smelled good.  
  
Angela: Do you want me to come get you after work?  
  
Bosco: Yeah, my keys are in the locker room at the precint if you just want to drive up. Faith'll tell you which locker is mine.  
  
Angela: Allright.   
  
She sat down on his bed, she knew she should leave, but she just loved being with him. Bosco reached over for Angela's hand but lost his nerve at the last second. They sat in silence while Bosco worked up his nerves. Then he reached over for her hand, he squeezed. Angela just looked at him, surprised. She looked down at their hands and looked back at Bosco. She smiled faintly and started to think. Bosco broke into her thoughts.  
  
Bosco: I love you, Angela.  
  
Angela didn't say anything. She was the most surprised she had ever been in their friendship. Had Bosco just told her he loved her? He did, he just said I love you. She didn't know what to say. She didn't love him, so she couldn't say it back. But...  
  
Doc: Hey Boscorelli. How you doing?  
  
Then Doc noticed them holding hands and their faces.  
  
Doc: Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.  
  
Bosco: It's alright, Doc, Angela was just saying bye.  
  
Without another word Angela got up and left. Doc and Bosco watched her go.   
  
Doc: You know that girl is crazy about you.  
  
Bosco: I don't think so.  
  
Doc: No she is. It's always 'Bosco this', 'Bosco that'. Look I don't know if you guys are more than friends or what, but I know that she really cares about you.  
  
Bosco: We're just friends.  
  
Doc: No you're more. I can tell just the way that you look at each other, the way she talks about you. It's more. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I would hate to see anyone lose a relationship like the one you have with Angela.  
  
Bosco looked at Doc.  
  
Bosco: I love her. I do. But she doesn't love me.  
  
Doc: You're gonna tell me that this girl who spends all eight hours of her shift talking about you doesn't love you? No she loves you, her problem is just that she doesn't know how. Don't mess this up, Boscorelli.  
  
Doc began to walk out the door.  
  
Bosco: Thanks, Doc.  
  
And Doc was gone.   
  
Angela was waiting by the strecher and the bags.  
  
Angela: C'mon we're all done here.  
  
Doc: Let's go.  
  
They got back the bus. Angela really wanted to know what Doc and Bosco had been talking about but she didn't dare ask.  
  
They made their way back to the station in absolute silence. Just as Angela was getting out, Doc finally said something.  
  
Doc: So Bosco loves you.  
  
Angela: Were you listening to our conversation?  
  
Doc: No he told me.  
  
Angela: He told you?  
  
Doc: Yeah. Angela, Bosco's changed alot since you've been around.   
  
Angela: Well I didn't do that.  
  
Doc: Yes you did. You brought out the best in him.  
  
Angela: I'll see you upstairs.  
  
Upstairs the bucket boys were playing cards.  
  
DK: BS.   
  
Jimmy: Damn it DK! You always get me.  
  
DK: I am the master...Hey Ang wanna play?  
  
Angela: No that's OK.  
  
Walsh: C'mon we'll start over.  
  
Angela: I just wouldn't want to make you any of you ladies cry.  
  
Jimmy: We brought the tissue for you.  
  
Angela: C'mon I can kick anyone's ass at BS.  
  
The rest of the day was the slowest they ever had. Only one call came in that Carlos and Kim took. Angela stayed. When they were through playing cards...  
  
Jimmy: So how's Bosco doing?  
  
Angela: Like you care?  
  
Jimmy: I care if you care.  
  
Angela: He's fine. I'm gonna go talk to Doc  
  
Angela walked over the Lieu's office where Doc was. The two of them were talking.  
  
Angela: Hey sorry, but do you think it's fine if I head out a little early? It's only like 10 minutes.  
  
Doc looked over at Lieu.  
  
Lieu: Fine by me.  
  
Doc: Yeah you can go. Are you picking up Boscorelli?  
  
Angela: Yeah.  
  
Doc: Be careful.  
  
Angela: Sure will.  
  
Angela dressed out and walked over to the 55 precint house. She asked the front if Faith was in, they said they had her coming to the house. Angela sat down and didn't have to wait long. Faith walked in with Ty close behind a few minutes later.  
  
Angela: Hey Faith. Hey Ty.  
  
Ty: Ang, you see Bosco today?  
  
Angela: Yeah. He's fine. Faith he just told me to ask you where his locker was.  
  
Faith: Alright, you can just come with us.  
  
Angela followed Faith and Ty followed Angela to the locker room. Faith showed her which locker it was and Angela opened it with the combination Bosco had given her. She stared into his locker. He had deodorant, cologne, and some clothes and shoes in there. She put his clothes and shoes in the bag she had brought. And took his keys.  
  
Faith: Bosco's letting you drive his car?  
  
Angela: Yeah I'm going to pick him up from the hospital. Wanna come?  
  
Faith: No I promised Fred I'd be home early.  
  
Angela: Ty?  
  
Ty: No can do. I have a date!  
  
Angela went to the hospital by herself. She walked past the nurses station right to Bosco's room. Bosco was looking through a magazine.  
  
Angela: Hey ready to go?  
  
Bosco: Yeah I just gotta get dressed.  
  
Angela: I brought some clothes, from your locker.  
  
Angela helped him sit up. Angela was horrified to see what she saw when she was helping Bosco get dressed. The hospital gown was off and Bosco just sat on the bed with his boxers. His body was covered in purple bruises. They were all over his body. She didn't say anything though. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and Angela was in between his legs trying to help him put his shirt on. Bosco kept moaning in pain. Angela had to admit though that he looked cute when he groaned. The way his teeth clenced and his eyes shut tight. When it was finally on, Bosco used Angela to help him get up on his feet. Angela handed him his pants not quite knowing how to help him but them on. He winced when he bent down to put his legs in. He stumbled and caught his fall on Angela. She laughed at him.  
  
Bosco: You think this is funny?  
  
Angela: I'm sorry, but yeah. You should see how hot you look when you're in pain.  
  
Bosco couldn't help but smile, he was flattered and at the same time confused. How could it turn anyone on that he was in pain?  
  
Angela told him to wait there and loaded his things in the bag and then brought them to the car. Then went back to get him. He was getting into a wheelchair, while the doctor told him some stuff. Then the doctor left and Nurse Proctor wheeled Bosco out to the car.  
  
Angela: Thanks.  
  
Proctor: Your welcome. You and Bosco are so cute together.   
  
Angela laughed: Thanks.  
  
She got into the drivers side and drove away from Mercy. Bosco held his ribs, they hurt. He sneaked a peek at the mirror to see what Angela was talking about. He definitely didn't feel cute. Angela helped him up to his apartment and layed him down on his bed.   
  
Angela: Well I guess you can call for anything. I'll have the ringer set on the highest so I'll wake up. You'll be OK?  
  
Bosco: No. Stay here.  
  
Angela remembered what Bosco told her in the hospital and didn't want to send him the wrong message. Hell, she didn't know what message she did want to send him.  
  
Angela: I don't know.  
  
Bosco: Please don't leave me. Give and take.  
  
Angela: OK I'll be in the living room if you need me.  
  
Bosco: No Ang stay here. With me.   
  
Angela: Bosco, look I like you but...  
  
Bosco: Damn it Angela, it's not about that. Just don't leave me alone.   
  
Bosco was acting like a lost puppy. He curled up into Angela despite the pain. He just didn't want to be alone. Angela felt him breathing heavy before she heard his sobs. All she could do was hold him and tell him everything was going to be fine. It was all she wanted to do.  
  
Bosco: What if he comes back?   
  
Angela: This isn't the Boscorelli I know. You're fearless.  
  
Bosco: Angela, the dick put me in the hospital. And he would've done more if it weren't for Sully and Ty coming.  
  
Angela: Bosco you'll be OK. He won't know where to find you.  
  
Bosco: I'm a cop, it's hard to hide.  
  
Angela just rubbed his arm. She didn't know what to say. She was worried too. They hadn't caught him and didn't even know where to look.   
  
Bosco: I hate that asshole for doing this to me.  
  
Angela: Me too, Bosco, me too.  
  
Angela had continued going to work and going to Bosco's. The last time she saw her apartment was when she was packing some stuff for Bosco's. She didn't go out anymore, instead she rushed to see Bosco. They had both dreamt of the guy coming back for Bosco when Angela wasn't home. Angela had a lot of stress. Everyday was the same. She wake up and cook for the two of them. She'd straighten up and then head out to work. But she always left a little early to head to the police house to see if they had any news on the perp. She'd work and then head off for Bosco. And that wasn't always pleasant. It was really eating him up that they hadn't caught the guy. But instead of fear, anger was growing through him. And with Angela being the only person he saw he would take it out on her. And him apologizing to her wasn't a feast either. He always said "I love you" and Angela was really stressed over that. Kim picked up on Angela's problems early on, but it took a while for her to respond.  
  
Kim: Hey Ang, you wanna go out for coffee later?  
  
Angela: I really should get home.  
  
Kim: Now you're referring to Bosco's as home.  
  
  
  
Angela didn't say anything.  
  
Kim: C'mon Angela he'll be allright for another hour.  
  
Angela: An hour?  
  
Kim: All I'm asking.  
  
Angela: Fine.   
  
After work Angela and Kim headed for Kim's. Angela had never been there and was surprised to find it as clean as it was.  
  
Kim: How do you take your coffee?  
  
Angela: Milk and lots of sugar.  
  
Kim: Angela what's up?  
  
Angela: Nothing.  
  
Kim: Don't mess with me, I've got great female intuition and I know something's wrong.  
  
Angela: Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot of things on my mind.   
  
Kim: A lot of things? Or just Bosco?  
  
Angela: A lot of things with Bosco.  
  
Kim: What about?  
  
Angela: I just can't figure anything out. Bosco said he loved me and I just don't know what to say.  
  
Kim: How about I love you too?  
  
Angela: No I can't.  
  
Kim: Angela it's pretty obvious you love him.  
  
Angela: How Kim? Huh? How do you think I love him?  
  
Kim: I think you love him, just the way I love Jimmy.  
  
Angela: You can't love Jimmy you two aren't together.  
  
Kim: But I will always care for him. And for the rest of my life he will always be the only person I ever felt like I truly connected with, and that's how you love Bosco.   
  
Angela sighed. She understood Kim, but she didn't think that it applied to her relationship with Bosco. Sure she cared about Bosco but she had connected with lots of people.   
  
Kim: I know you have reservations. Maybe you think Bosco is still a jerk, I don't know, but Ang, you love him. They way your eyes light up when he's around or when you're just talking about him. It's so obvious.  
  
Angela was deep in thought. Kim didn't even know if she had heard her.  
  
Angela left Kim's house with so many more answered questions. All she wanted to do was see Bosco. 


	5. When It Happened

Angela walked into Bosco's room. He was sleeping as usual with the TV playing the end of some movie. A lot of the flowers were dying and get well cards were lying on the floor. Everyone was surprised to see Bosco getting so much sympathy, but no one was as surprised as Bosco. Angela walked over to the TV and turned it off. That was always when Bosco would wake up.  
  
Angela: Hey.  
  
Bosco: You don't always have to come over here.  
  
Angela: Right like you would have it any other way?  
  
Bosco just smiled at her.  
  
Angela: So what did you today?  
  
Bosco: Well first I took a jog in Central Park and then I swam to The Statue of Liberty. What the hell do you think?  
  
Angela: I was just wondering. Nothing interesting on TV?  
  
Bosco: No. Nothing.  
  
Angela: You OK?  
  
Bosco: I have been sitting in this god damn bed for a week. And you're ASKING me what's wrong?  
  
Angela: Sorry Boz.   
  
It was quiet for a while before the tension lifted.  
  
Bosco: No, I'm sorry. I just had alot on my mind.  
  
Angela: Like what?  
  
Bosco paused for a minute and looked at the ceiling. His eyes were getting watery and his voice was cracking up a bit.  
  
Bosco: Like what happened.  
  
Angela: I thought you didn't remember.  
  
Bosco: It's not like I want to remember. It's just...Every night I have a dream about it. There's always a little more. This morning I woke and remembered everything. And all day long I've been sitting here playing it over and over in my head.  
  
Angela: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Bosco: I don't know.  
  
Angela: Tell me what happened, Bosco.  
  
Bosco:Oh God It was horrible. I was just chasing him. I kept saying, "You better stop jagoff"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It's a grungy alley. Their are dumpsters scattered around as well as boxes and trash. Bosco is chasing a guy, a suspect, through the alley. Bosco's legs are working overtime trying to catch up to the suspect. He's sweating. His arms are moving in a pattern, his biceps flexing with every move, bursting from his uniform. His breaths are heavy and steady. A trickle of sweat is running down the side of his face. His body is giving its all.  
  
Bosco: You'll be sorry, you jagoff.  
  
The suspect continues running and then all of a sudden he stops. Bosco has his gun out, he reacts fast, aiming it at the robber.  
  
Bosco: Get on the ground. Get on the fucking ground.  
  
Bosco begins walking up to the suspect. Cautiously and slowly. But in the blink of an eye, the suspect turns around, he holds up his own gun. Bosco hesitates to move as fear mixes with adrenaline already pumping through his system. The gun goes off once. Bosco breaths in sharply, he collapses to the ground clutching his side. He drops his gun. The blood is coming out fast and thick. The suspect smiles with pride. He walks over to Bosco stashing his gun in his pants.  
  
Suspect: Who's the jagoff, now? Huh?  
  
Bosco laid on the floor clutching his side. He was wincing in pain. The suspect gave him a swift kick to his stomach.  
  
Suspect: Yeah, you sorry now, ain't ya? Yeah, you's a sorry excuse for a cop.  
  
And then the suspect kicked him. A swift hard kick right to the stomach. Boz screamed in pain. The suspect stood over Bosco defiently, he bent down and grabbed Bosco by the hair and got right in his face  
  
Suspect: You are one pathetic sorry ass excuse for a cop  
  
Bosco tried to escape, he tried to fight back, but he was weak from the loss of blood. The suspect got up and gave him another hard kick, this time to his chest. Bosco gasped for breath. He shook in pain. His face tensed and then the suspect bent down again, this time he did not grab a hold of Bosco's hair, he just punched him. Right in the face. The suspect was laughing. He got up and stepped on Bosco. Bosco could barely breath, anytime he had an oppurtunity for breath, he gasped in air. The suspect bent down again, right on top of Bosco, and began to punch him over and over. He tore Bosco's lip and Bosco's eyes were already getting purple. Then hastily, the suspect got up. He begin to bounce around, like a boxer. He was clapping his fists together and pounding his chest.  
  
Suspect: Get up! Fight like a man. Get up, fight me.  
  
Bosco couldn't get up. He just lay on the ground rocking in pain. He was moaning, trying to talk but his lip was so swollen. He tasted blood.   
  
Suspect: I said get up you mother fucker.  
  
The suspect picked Bosco up by his uniform. Bosco had trouble staying up, he was sure one of his ribs was broken. The suspect threw him up against a dumpster, Bosco let out a cry in pain.  
  
Suspect: This is fun, huh? Huh? Officer.   
  
The suspect slapped Bosco, who was now lying on the floor, heaving, he was in so much pain. Finally Bosco could let something out. It was dry and low.  
  
Bosco: Please....  
  
Suspect: Please? Huh You want some more?  
  
The suspect picked Bosco up again. Bosco shut his eyes tight, he did not want to see what was coming. The suspect kneed Bosco in the gut, causing Bosco to hurl blood all over the suspect.  
  
Suspect: Oh no, you just didn't. Now its on for real mother fucker.  
  
But before he could do anything, sirens wailed in the distance. The suspect took one last kick at Bosco, and was off.  
  
Angela couldn't believe what she had just heard. That really couldn't of happened. Not to Bosco. Bosco had cried a little while he told the story, Angela knew it was b/c he lost a little pride. After he finished, she just held him and they cried together.   
  
Bosco: I love you.  
  
Angela: I love you too. So much, I love you. 


	6. The Lunch That Never Was

The next morning Angela took Bosco to get a check up. The doctor said he was fine and that he could return to the job in a week if he wanted. After the doctor's they headed for the police house. Bosco told the captain. And they arranged that Bosco would be back in a week, with desk duty for another week. Bosco hated desk duty. Angela walked with him back up to get her bag.  
  
Bosco: Are you coming back tonight?  
  
Angela: Yeah, I just have to do some laundry and get new clothes.  
  
Since last night they hadn't said much to each other. Bosco knew it was a big deal that she said I love you, so he didn't push it. Angela sat down and shoved clothes in her bag. Bosco looked on from the doorway.  
  
Bosco: You are so beautiful.  
  
Angela felt her cheeks flush, she just looked up and smiled. Bosco walked over to the bed. He sat down. Angela stiffened. There was tension in the air and they both could feel it. Bosco put his hands on his knees. Angela sat up and placed her bag on the floor. They sat like that for a minute before...  
  
Angela: I really do love you, Bosco. I didn't think that I could say it, but I do I really love you.  
  
The look that Bosco gave her could've melted anyone. He looked at her with such passion. Angela stood up, not being able to be the object of his attention for that long. He got up with her. He grabbed both her hands and brought around his neck. Angela was so nervous, she could feel herself redden. Bosco put his arms around her waist. Even though, you couldn't tell, he was just as nervous as she was. Bosco whispered in her ear.  
  
Bosco: I love you too, Angela.  
  
He pulled his head back to see her face and she was smiling. Then they leaned in and kissed. It was the most tender and meaningful kiss they both had ever had. They held it for as long as they could. Bosco led her to the bed.  
  
Angela: I'll be late to work.  
  
But she didn't reject his kisses. He kissed her all over. Over and over again. Bosco stripped Angela of her clothes and she did the same to him.   
  
An hour later they were breathing heavely next to each other. They were starring into each other's eyes. It had been the most intense and beautiful session of love making any two people could share. Angela missed work that day, and the next.   
  
Two weeks later things were relatively back to normal. Bosco was off the desk and in a patrol car with Faith. And Angela wasn't missing any more work. Faith was driving and Bosco was requesting an hour lunch.  
  
Bosco: Central 55 David permission to go 10-63  
  
Radio: 55 David 10-63  
  
Bosco: Great, I'm starved.  
  
Faith: What do you feel like?  
  
Bosco: Anything as long as it's food.  
  
Faith headed to the pizza place. Bosco looked out the window. Sometimes he felt a little pain but for the most part he was fine. Bosco jumped up.  
  
Bosco: Faith, stop the car.  
  
Faith: What, Boz, you gonna puke?  
  
Bosco: Stop the god damn car, Faith.  
  
Faith skidded to a holt as Bosco jumped out the RMP. She called out after him.  
  
Faith: We're on lunch.  
  
Bosco was running, his hand on his gun, ready just in case. He slowed down to a fast pace. Then when he got to where he wanted to be, he slammed a pedestrian in the head. The guy fell to the ground in one big heap and Bosco was on top of him putting him in cuffs.  
  
Bosco: Oh you stupid mother fucker. Didn't think we'd catch you.  
  
Bosco flipped the guy around. Yeah it was him allright. They guy that beat Bosco up. Faith was running to catch up with Bosco.  
  
Faith: Bosco what the hell are you doing?  
  
Bosco picked the guy up and let Faith see him.  
  
Bosco: He look familiar Faith?   
  
Faith: Oh my god.  
  
Bosco: I told you you'd be sorry. Now you're gonna rot in jail, and then your gonna rot in hell.  
  
Bosco walked the guy to the RMP and threw him in the back seat. Faith and Bosco got in.  
  
Faith: So I guess we're off lunch. 


End file.
